Bram Renfield
'Bram Redfield the Vampire '''is the vampire character that appear in Hallowteens. Origins Bram Renfield was quite popular with the female crowed. Always acting polite, pleasant and friendly while speaking in a smooth tone. But unfortunately he is a dangerous man to be around. Bram Renfield lives up to his last name as he ironically suffers from “Renfield Syndrome” which is an obsession with drinking blood. It all started when Bram did his occasionally flirting to a young girl when the full moon was out, but during the moment she accidently makes a little cut on her finger with a bit of blood leaking out which caused Bram to feel in a trance and without warning had the urge to drink her blood. He was of course arrested and was bought back onto the streets after it was discovered it was a symptom he couldn’t control. He promised himself to not get so addicted to blood but unfortunately it became like a drug and he finds himself cutting himself just so he can have blood but many people restrained him from doing so. When Halloween struck he thought he would get his chance to get away with it since nobody could tell what was real or fake so he put on a Vampire outfit and set out to taste some blood. When the curse struck and he turned into an actual vampire his thirst for blood increased and he feels quite happy since now he can easily drain blood from others easily. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Vampire, gameplay wise is based on Dracula's moves. Basically Demitri's with an unique twist. Movelist Special Moves * '''Bat Fan: '''Bram will summon a bat and has it rush forward as a projectile at the opponent. **The Light version on the ground aims straight while in the air he throws one downwards at an angle. **Medium version on the ground has him summon two instead while in the air he throws only one in a straight line in front of him. **Heavy version on both the ground and in the air they are aimed upwards at an angle. * '''Rising Bat: '''Bram will do a spinning uppercut attack while slashing both claws upwards. A good anti-air attack and can be cancelled into flight or Bat Fang. * '''Vampire Grip: '''Bram will rush himself forward while having one of his claws outstretched; if he connects he’ll grab the opponents head and then slams them down to the ground which causes a ground bounce. Pressing Light again during this move causes him to grab the opponent but then rush forward instead until the opponent hits a wall which causes a wall bounce. * '''Blood Drain: '''Bram will rush forward to grab the opponent, if he connects he’ll grab the opponent and then starts draining blood from his/her neck which does small chip damage and heals Bram’s health. Mashing the heavy button over and over during this move will have him drain more energy from the opponent which does not only gives Bram more health but it also causes a crumple state. * '''Bat Dive: '''Bram will do a simple dive attack in the air which does multiple hits. Light is angled down, medium straight forward and heavy is aimed upwards. After pressing any of the attack buttons after doing one of these moves Bram will repeat this move again in the same direction the move is assigned too and he can do this twice. For example if the player did the Light version and press Medium straight afterwards Bram will go straight forward without the player needing to put in the command manually. * '''Hypnotic Gaze: '''Bram will summon red sonar waves from his eyes that only reach mid-range but if the opponent gets caught in this Bram will command them to kneel to the ground which stuns them allowing Bram to get in close and attack. Pressing Light again during this move will cause Bram to command the opponent punch themselves in the face a few times before Bram walks up to the opponent and kicks them away. * '''Vamperic Drill: '''Bram will dive forward a the opponent while spinning in place like a drill with his claws outstretched to hit the opponent, does multiple hits and causes a hard knockdown. * '''Vanish Darkness: '''Bram will disappear and reappear behind the opponent, making this a teleportation move. * '''Flight: '''Bram will simply spread bat wings and flutter them to allow him to gain air time for about six seconds. Terror Moves * '''Bat Swarm: '''Bram will laugh as he suddenly as unleashes a swarm of bats at the opponent doing multiple hits on contact. * '''Midnight Phantom: '''Bram will say “It’s quite pointless.” As he suddenly he rapidly teleports multiple times so fast it looks like he is appearing in many places at once while he slashes at the air as he reappears. Nightmare Fuel * '''Creature of the Night: '''Bram will laugh as he rushes forward, if he connects he’ll first slash at the chest with his claws, breaking the ribs. He’ll then use his hypnotic gaze to command the opponent to bend backwards which causes him/her to break his/her own spine from bending backwards. Before they could fall Bram grabs the opponent and then bites into the neck, shattering the windpipe with his pointy teeth. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Have a Drink: '''Bram will laugh as he grabs the opponent and then bites down onto the neck, draining the opponent’s blood. First the opponent struggles but then the opponents goes pale as Bram attempts to drink every single drop of blood before finally the opponent starts shrivelling up as Bram completely absorbs him/her. Bram will then drop the opponent to the floor and smiles as he licks the blood stained on his lips. * '''Bat Nest: '''Bram will clip his fingers as suddenly it goes into darkness and the opponent finds himself/herself lost as suddenly they look above to see a bunch of red eyes. The opponent then screams as the “red eyes” are revealed to be a swarm of bats that all surround the opponent, biting him/her and eating him/her alive as Bram looks in the distance drinking a glass of blood as he watches his pets have their feasts. Arcade ''Bram Renfield/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro A swarm of bats are seen gathering around close to each other to merge into Bram Renfield who then says “I’m quite thirsty…I suppose you’ll be the fine beverage.” Victory Pose “The Blood is the life…” it then cuts to Bram back in his home. Sitting by the chair looking at the full moon while drinking out a wine glass filled with blood. Fun Facts * I enjoyed doing this character's moves. Now then some people might point out on that fact Vampires have slaves and yes i original had him use vamparic slaves to do the attacks for him but i'm saving that moveset for someone else...spoiler warning; a DLC character (Which we won't be seeing for quite some time) but other than that i made sure that most of the time it was inspired by Vampire lore. Although i didn't make him transform into any bats or anything, just used the former as projectiles. * His name "Bram" obviously comes from the author of Dracula; Bram Stoker. I was originally gonna call him "Vlad" but that name is so overused for vampire characters nowadays i decided to call him a name that i think should be a name for vampires and thus be named after the man who created Dracula. His name "Renfield" wasn't added because of the fact he suffers from Rendfield Syndrome. Renfield is also a character from Dracula who becomes Dracula's slave and has an obsession with drinking blood of small animals and creatures such as rats and spiders. Thought it would be suitable for him. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Undead characters